


Secrets

by HappyLeech



Series: Ghost Girl OTP [5]
Category: Silent Hill
Genre: Blood, F/F, Ghost Girl OTP, Implied/Referenced Suicide
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-14
Updated: 2016-01-14
Packaged: 2018-05-13 22:06:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,401
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5718796
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HappyLeech/pseuds/HappyLeech
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lisa doesn’t want to tell her ghost girlfriend about how she died, but Cynthia keeps prying, and finds the truth out on her own</p>
            </blockquote>





	Secrets

As things tended to do whenever Cynthia visited Lisa, talk turned to their state of unlife.

 

“I wish I could take you out of here forever,” the brunette ghost complained, lounging on the waiting room benches, Lisa sitting on the reception counter. “It’s got to be so dull in here all the time. At least I can roam around… I wanna show you Ashfield! Or the good parts, at least.”

“I know, I know…I’d love to see that…but you know me. Can’t leave.”

Not that Lisa really minded. Sure, it was lonely oftentimes, but at least she had limits, things to keep her occupied. Even if those things were just cleaning. Leaving the hospital was just…uncomfortable for her.

Cynthia frowned a little, then shook her head with a sigh. “It’d be nice to know how you died, Lisa. Then that way maybe we’d be able to break you out of this place. You still can’t remember?”

Of course she remembered. Every minute, she remembered in vivid detail. The days leading up to it, the day, hour, minutes it took. But she’d never tell Cynthia that.

“Nope. I’m sure I died in some mundane way though…maybe the town doesn’t want me wandering?” Lisa shrugged, and Cynthia sighed dramatically.

“Still! It’s weird that you don’t remember…do you think something in the hospital might tell you? I mean, it’s not fun to think of, but it’d be nice to know, wouldn’t it?”

She wasn’t going to give up, was she?

“Yeah…sometimes I think this place doesn’t want me to know though. I go looking and…things happen. I can’t remember, but I wake up in the exam room again.”

Cynthia made a noise, scrunching up her nose, before shrugging. “Well, okay then. Say, how about you stop sitting all the way over there, and come over here?”

Lisa smiled. This she was more comfortable with.

 

Of course, she shouldn’t have thought that’d be the end of it. She should have known better.

 

It’s later- a week a month, she can’t tell anymore- and there is a note on the desk.

‘...Cynth must have dropped in,’ Lisa thinks with a smile, before going cold, colder than she’d thought she was able to.

_‘Hey Lesse! Sorry- I’m really curious, and if the hospital won’t let you find out, then I will! Love you, babe’_ the note read, and Lisa cursed. She’d been upstairs all day or night or what have you, and she knows Cynthia didn’t come up…so she had to be in the basement.

All Lisa was hoping for was that she hadn’t found the staircase, or explored the rooms.

But things never have gone as Lisa hoped, and she braced herself for the worst as she slammed open the basement doors, skipping steps as she rushed down the stairs to the storage room.

 

The bookcase was moved- Lisa never closed the entrance now- but she could tell Cynthia’d come through. Bloody footprints from her shoes lead down the stairs, and Lisa avoided touching them as she followed. 

“…Cynth? Are you in here?” she calls down the first corridor, before shivering, holding her arms around her. The voices, her ghosts, are louder down here, and she shakes off the chill they give her when Cynthia doesn’t respond. 

She opens the door to the next hall, hears something, and slams it shut behind her. Damn damn damn!

“Leese? Is that you?”

Cynthia. Lisa debates being quiet, just being another ghost, but Cynthia calls out again.

“Leese…I…is that you? Can…I think…” 

Her voice is shaky, and Lisa shivers again. Why did she have to go exploring?

“W-where are you, Cynthia?” she calls, her voice cracking and stuttering as she takes a few cautious steps. Maybe she was only in Alessa’s old room?

 

If only her luck could be that good.

 

“I…Leese. I found you.” Cynthia almost sounded like she was on the verge of tears, and Lisa carefully made her way to the room opposite Alessa’s. 

For the longest time she’d avoided the room, the sight of her bones peeking through the dirt of the unfinished basement making her feel sick. But she’d learned to overcome the ill feelings. But now she felt like nothing more than being sick, and running from the skull Cynthia was cradling.

“I…do you remember anything now?” She looked up as Lisa walked into the room, standing in the door, eyes not quite focused on her ghostly girlfriend. “I mean…I’m pretty sure this…was you.”

A pause. Lisa takes a breath.

“I…died upstairs. Killed myself. The doctor kicked my body down the stairs, then buried me down here.” 

It almost felt good to say it out loud, but at the same time…her voice went flat.

“Did you have a funeral, Cynthia?”

The other woman nodded slowly, standing up off the floor, still cradling the skull.

“Was it nice? Did people come to it? Did someone care, when you died?”

“Lisa?” Cynthia took a few steps forward, and Lisa stepped back in response. “What’s wrong?”

Lisa took a shuddering breath. “I always knew how I died, Cynthia. I just don’t want to think about it. Were you hated by everyone you worked with? Did they care that you died? Because my coworkers celebrated. I remember when I went ‘missing’. They practically held a party.”

A grim smile is sent Cynthia’s way, and she slowly sets the skull on the only table in the room. “Lisa…”

She reached out, but Lisa pushed her hand away. “Do not-! You…you came into the one part of the hospital I told you not to! It’s the only thing I wanted you to respect about me, about this hellish place I’m stuck in. And you still came down here.”

“I only wanted to help you,” Cynthia protested weakly, and Lisa laughed, a single harsh bark of laughter. 

“Help!? How is digging up those bones helping? How is reminding me of everything I’ve tried to forget helping?” Lisa could feel the sticky, syrupy blood as it began to ooze down her face, coughing and crying as she was backing away from Cynthia.

“Lisa! I’m sorry, okay? I was worried-“ Lisa shook her head, ignoring Cynthia, trying to at least. She didn’t want to hear it, couldn’t hear it. 

 

Cynthia was going to look at her and run, like Harry had, like the doctor had tried to. God. She must be repulsive. 

 

Her back hitting the wall made her stumble, then sink down against it until she was sitting on the floor. 

Still, Cynthia hadn't moved. 

Lisa's sobs subsided, and she slowly began to speak again, around the blood that was clotting in her mouth, squeezing her eyes shut. 

“I'm sorry. I'm so sorry, Cynthia.”

She'd never wanted her to see her like this. Lisa had planned on at least several years without the blood and hysterics. But it looked like it was not to be. 

 

She was going to be alone again. 

 

Her shoulders shook as she began to cry again, waiting to hear Cynthia dart for the stairs, away from her. Lisa didn't expect careful hands on her shoulders. 

“It's fine, Lisa. You don't need to apologize to me. I'm the one who should be sorry, for breaching your trust of me like that.” Cynthia, instead of running, was crouched in front of Lisa. Pulling her into a hug. 

That only served to make Lisa cry harder. 

“I'm sorry I'm sorry I won't ask about it again, I promise.” Cynthia whispered into Lisa's hair. “I love you, and I never want to hurt you like this again.”

It took time, probably more time then necessary, for Lisa to stop sobbing, for her to pull back from Cynthia, rubbing tears and blood from her face. She was still mad, but… It was nice, knowing Cynthia wasn't going to run from her. 

“Here,” Cynthia held out her hands, pulling Lisa to her feet. “I'm going to go steal us something to drink, okay?”

Lisa nodded. “M’kay…” she muttered, letting Cynthia lead her up and away from the basement, away from the bones and bad memories. 

Things weren’t going to be good for a while, she was still mad at Cynthia…but it was going to be good. 

 

And maybe she’d let Cynthia take her out of the hospital for once, and maybe for good.


End file.
